Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to:
Application Ser. No. 07/997,427, entitled "Peripheral Component Interconnect `Always On` Protocol," filed on same date herewith by T. Heil, and assigned to the assignee of this application;
Application Ser. No. 07/996,278, entitled "Peripheral Component Interconnect Special Cycle Protocol Using Soft Message IDs," filed on same date herewith by T. Hell, and assigned to the assignee of this application; and
application Ser. No. 07/996,277, entitled "Peripheral Component Interconnect In Concurrent Architectures And As A Main Memory Bus," filed on same date herewith by T. Hell et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application.
All of the above-identified applications are incorporated by reference herein.